I'm sorryShut up
by BadgerAndTheBee
Summary: When Remus realized what a terrible mistake he had made in leaving his pregnant wife he knew he would have to beg her to take him back.


**Author Note:** This came from a writing prompt from the facebook group The Library (Dumbledore's Army)  I was given the pairing of Remus and Nymphadora to write a breakup or a marriage about. As Remus and Nymphadora are my second OTP behind Fred and Hermione, I had to write about Remus begging Tonks to take him back. I hope that you all enjoy reading this short one-shot as much I enjoyed writing it. As Always I don't own Harry Potter I just love and adore it as much as the next person. Enjoy!

-Badger and the Bee

Nymphadora Lupin sat quietly in the front room of her parent's tiny cottage. The cup of tea her mother had brought her several hours before sat untouched on the coffee table. Her eyes were unfocused and slightly swollen from the many tears she had shed over the last few days. She sniffed noisily and dashed away another tear as once again her thoughts turned once again to the reason her husband had left her days before.

Her hand came to rest on her flat belly and she whispered to her unborn child "You are loved and wanted. And one day your father will wake up and realize what an utter bloody arsehole he has been and want to come back. Maybe, just maybe we will take him back."

Nymphadora closed her eyes and fell into a fitful doze. Not long after falling asleep she woke to her mothers raised voice.

"-Not welcome here… You made that choice now live with it…..I won't let you see her you broke her heart. I told you what I would do to you if you did Remus. Now leave before I follow through on those words."

Nymphadora stood quickly and dashed to the door of the sitting room just in time to see her mother raise her wand threateningly.

"Mother!" She said sharply "I don't need you to protect me from my husband. I'm a grown woman, I can deal with this myself."

Andromeda turned and stared at her daughter. A pained expression crossed her face swiftly but was replaced with a grim look of determination just as swiftly. The older woman gave her daughter a curt nod and walked to her daughter's side. She paused a moment and said softly "Don't go easy on him. A man who will leave you once will do it again. Make him work for your forgiveness Dora. Don't just give it to him love."

She gave her daughter's hand a tight squeeze and passed into the kitchen. Nymphadora walked to the front door and leaned against the frame. She pulled her dressing gown more tightly around herself and stared down at the man standing in the pouring rain.

Remus met her eyes and looked at her pitifully. He looked more like a half drown puppy than he did a grown man, and Nymphadora felt a sharp tug on her heartstrings. He looked sorry that was for sure, but looks could be deceiving. They stood like that for what felt like hours but was really a few seconds. Finally, She broke the silence.

"Well?"

The one word was said with so much pain and anger that Remus flinched as if the word had struck him. He broke the eye contact for a moment and stared at his own feet much as he had in those early years at Hogwarts whenever he got in trouble with James and Sirius. He took in a shuddering breath and lifted his eyes to her face once more this time it wasn't only rain that ran down his cheeks.

"Dora...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I have done nothing but hurt you over and over again for these last few years. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am here begging for it nonetheless."

Remus stopped speaking hoping for some kind of response. When he didn't even get a raised eyebrow from his wife he grew even paler than was his normal pallor. The silence stretched between them like an ocean. Remus seeing that he needed to give her more than a simple apology tried to fill the silence.

"I know that I shouldn't have left you. I was scared, and I hated myself for putting you into this situation. I thought that your mother was right. That you would be better off without me. So I ran away. I ran away from you, and…..and from our baby. I really just wanted to die in some big way so I could give you and..the baby something to be proud of….So I went to find Harry."

Remus rubbed his face with an open hand shame radiating off him. He sighed heavily, knowing that Harry had been right. Remus had been a coward. With a softer sigh, Remus continued.

"For a 17-year-old kid, he has a lot of wisdom inside that head of his. He called me out. Told me I was a coward. Told me that James and Lily would have been ashamed of me….I was angry with him for saying it and I stormed off. I didn't want to think that he could know his parents better than I did. But he was right. James would have been so ashamed of me. And Lily? She would have given me one of her looks that could stop a manticore in its tracks. I was a coward. I never should have left you. And I swear on Dumbledore's grave that I will never leave you or our child ever again. I will spend every day of the rest of my life proving to you that I love you."

Remus took another deep shuddering breath and added in a soft pleading voice "If you will let me."

Nymphadora stood silently watching Remus for three long drawn out breaths before she made a tching sound and said in her irritated voice "Oh come inside already. You'll catch your death, and I will never forgive you if you die of pneumonia before you get the chance to prove to me that you are done being the biggest git on the face of the planet."

Nymphadora pushed off the doorframe and beckoned Remus into the house. He bounded to her in three large strides. He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. She kissed him back for only a moment before she pushed him away from her.

"You are soaking wet." She said with a half smile.

Remus half chuckled half sobbed and said " Now you are as well. I'm sorry." He pulled her back into a hug. Nymphadora buried her face into his soaking cloak and took in his scent in one large breath. Remus stroked her hair and murmured softly.

"I truly am sorry for everything."

Nymphadora pulled back from her husband so she could meet his gaze.

"Oh shut up." She said saucily and pressed a kiss onto his waiting lips.


End file.
